


When The Levee Breaks

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Episode: s04e21 When the Levee Breaks, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	

I have been at home for almost 4 months. I haven't seen much of the boys or Cas since we met Chuck. Bobby and I have been helping hunters when we can, but I have been watching little Abby start to grow more and more. She is walking now. I couldn’t believe that she has started to babble and was trying to communicate. I had spent today with Bobby, helping him work on my car. Abby was in her playpen with some of her toys. That evening I was sitting in the office and my cell phone screen lit up. Dean’s name appeared. 

“Dean, what’s going on?” I asked. 

“Kell, it’s Sam,” Dean said. “He isn’t doing well. He is drinking demon blood.” 

“Oh my god. Dean, what are we going to do?” I asked. 

“I don’t know. Can I talk to Bobby.” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, Dean. I’ll get him.” 

I found Bobby reading a book to Abby in her room. 

“Bobby, Dean needs your help. I’ll take Abby. She needs to go to bed soon anyway.” I said. 

“Okay, sweetheart.” He said handing me, Abby. I handed the phone to him and he left the room. 

I finished reading the book to Abby, put her into her PJs, turned on the night light, kissed her goodnight and put her into the crib. 

“Goodnight my sweet girl,” I said. 

I walked downstairs and found Bobby sitting in his office. 

“What are we going to do with Sam,” I asked. 

“I don’t know, sweetheart. I need to go set up the panic room so that we can help Sam.” Bobby said. 

“Sounds good, Bobby.” 

We were sitting in the office together when I called Sam’s cell.

“Hey, Kelly,” Sam answered. 

“Hey, you and Dean better get your asses to Bobby’s ASAP,” I said. 

“What's going on?” Sam asked. 

“The apocalypse, genius. Now get your asses over here.” I said as Bobby got the panic room ready and hung up the phone. 

Bobby and I went upstairs, sat in the office, and waited for Sam and Dean to get here. They pulled up at about 2:30 am. I heard Abby start to cry over the monitor. I went up to her as Bobby opened the door. 

“Well, thanks for shaking a tail,” Bobby said. 

“Yeah, you got it.” 

I had Abby in my arms as we walked down to the panic room. 

“Go on inside. I wanna show you something.” Bobby told Sam. 

Sam went inside the room and looked around. 

“All right. So, uh, what's the big demon problem?” Sam asked. 

“You are,” Bobby said. 

“This is for your own good, Sammy,” I said. 

Bobby locked the door. I turned away from the door as I heard Sam yelling at us. 

“Guys? Hey, hey. What?” Sam yelled. “This isn't funny. Guys! Hey! Guys?” 

I walked up the stairs to get to go put Abby back to sleep. She was sleeping just about as much as I was. This Nephilim thing was taking a toll on our sleeping patterns and she was getting cranky. I put her in her crib and then went to bed. I had been in my bed for maybe 45 minutes when I heard a knock on my door. Dean came into the room. 

“Hey, babe.” He said. 

“Hi. What do you need?” I asked somewhat annoyed because I really wanted to sleep. 

“Can you come down and help us downstairs?” Dean asked. 

I huffed, rolled out of bed, and walked downstairs to help Dean and Bobby figure out what was going to happen with Sam. It had been almost a week and we hadn’t found anything that would help us. Everyday Abby would go over to Dean and sit with him, wanting his attention. He would hold her and love her even though he was stressed out about Sam. It had been about a week and I made breakfast for everyone. I handed Dean a plate and took Abby from him. He took it willingly. I walked to the top of the basement stairs so I could hear the conversation that was going on downstairs. I knew it wasn’t right to eavesdrop, but this was my family too. 

“I have food for you,” Dean said in a stern voice. 

“Okay. Let me out. This is not funny.” Sam said. 

“Damn straight,” Dean said 

“Dean, come on. This is crazy.”

“No. Not until you dry out.” 

“Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. Just open the door.” 

“You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. It's not your fault that you lied to me over and over again. I get it now. You couldn't help it.” Dean said. 

“I'm not some junkie,” Sam said. 

I walked down the stairs and made eye contact with Sam through the little window. 

“Really, Sam? I guess I've just imagined how strung out you've been lately.”

“You're actually trying to twist this into some kind of ridiculous drug intervention?” Sam asked. 

“If it smells like a duck,” I said. 

“Dean, Kelly. I'm not drinking the demon blood for kicks. I'm getting strong enough to kill Lilith.”

“Strong?” Dean interjected. 

“Yeah,” Sam answered. 

“This is about as far away from strong as you can get. Try weak. Try desperate. Pathetic.” Dean said. 

“Killing Lilith is what matters. Or are you so busy being self-righteous you forgot about her?” Sam yelled through the window. Abby jumped in my arms. Dean looked at me and gestured for me to go back to the office with Bobby. I did as I was directed, which never happened. 

I got to the office and sat in Bobby’s ‘grandpa’ chair. Abby wanted me to read to her. So, I grabbed my copy of ‘Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone’ and started to read to her. She loved to listen to me reading to her. Dean walked into the room and looked at the two of us reading. He sat down on the other side of the room. Bobby went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. He handed one to Dean. 

“Stop! Stop!” We could hear Sam yelling. Abby was getting unhappy and I pulled her close to my chest comforting her. 

“How long is this gonna go on?” Dean asked. 

“Here, let me look it up in my demon-detox manual. Oh, wait. No one ever wrote one. No telling how long it'll take. Hell, or if Sam will even live through it.” Bobby said. 

The phone rang. Bobby sighed and answered it. “Hello. ...Suck dirt and die, Rufus. You call me again, I'll kill you.” 

“What's up with Rufus?” Dean asked. 

“He knows,” Bobby answered. 

The phone rings again. “I'm busy, you son of a bitch. This better be important.” Bobby said.

“Bobby, could you please watch your language. I don’t want Abby to start to use those words when she starts talking.” I said.

“She doesn’t understand me, sweetheart,” Bobby said. 

“No, but she will when she gets older and I want her to be a polite, sweet girl. Not a little girl with a hunter's mouth.” I said. 

Bobby rolled his eyes because he was still on the phone with Rufus. About 15 minutes later he got off the phone. 

“What did Rufus call about, Bobby?” I asked 

“The news. The news ain't good.” He said. 

“This is what Rufus called about? 'Key West sees ten species go extinct’.” Dean said 

“Yep. Plus Alaska. Fifteen-man fishing crew all stricken blind, cause unknown. New York, teacher goes postal, locks the door, kills exactly sixty-six kids. All this in a single day. I looked them up. There's no doubt about it. They're all seals. Breaking. Fast.” Bobby said. 

“How many are left?” I asked. 

“Who knows? Can't be many. Where the hell are your angel pals?” Bobby asked. 

“You tell me,” Dean said. 

“I'm just wondering,” Bobby said. 

“What?” Dean asked annoyed at Bobby’s question. 

“The apocalypse being nigh and all...is now really the right time to be having this little domestic drama of ours?” Bobby asked. 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked. 

“Well, I don't like this any more than you do, but Sam can kill demons. He's got a shot at stopping Armageddon.” Bobby said. 

“So what? Sacrifice Sam's life, his soul, for the greater good? Is that what you're saying? Times are bad, so let's use Sam as a nuclear warhead?” Dean asked getting upset. 

“Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it. I hate me for suggesting it. I love that boy like a son.” Bobby started. “All I'm saying is maybe he's here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love him too much.” 

I had just put Abby to bed when I heard Dean screaming outside. I looked out the window and he was looking out to the sky, yelling and screaming for Cas to get down here. Nothing was happening. I ran downstairs and out the front door. 

“Dean you aren’t going to have a voice if you keep screaming like that,” I said making my way to him. 

“I know but it is worth a shot,” Dean said turning to me. “Is Abby asleep?” 

“Yes, she is. Come inside you need rest.” I said. 

“I can’t, sweetheart. I need Cas to get his ass down here.” 

“I know babe, I am going to stay with you and wait for that feathery winged dick head to get down here and help us,” I said. 

“I thought you said something about watching our language earlier?” Dean said pulling me into him. 

“I did but our little one isn’t down here right now,” I said smiling up at Dean. He leaned down and kissed me. That moment I heard the flapping of wings. I pulled away from Dean. 

“Really, you come now?” I ask Cas annoyed at his impeccable timing. 

Dean, on the other hand, felt a little more thankful for Cas’s timing. “Well, it's about time. I've been screaming myself hoarse out here for about two and a half hours now.” Dean said. 

“What do you want?” Cas asked. 

“You can start with what the hell happened in Illinois,” Dean asked. 

“What do you mean?”

“Cut the crap, Cas,” I said. 

“You were gonna tell me something,” Dean said. 

“Well, nothing of import,” Cas said.

“You got ass-reamed in heaven, but it was ‘not of import’?” Dean said. 

“Dean, I can't. I'm sorry. Get to the reason you really called me. It's about Sam, right?” Cas asked. 

“Can he do it? Kill Lilith, stop the apocalypse?” Dean asked.   
“Possibly, yes. But as you know, he'd have to take certain steps.” Cas said 

“Crank up the hell blood regimen,” I said looking down at my feet. I hated that it would come to this. 

“Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change your brother forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill. There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Dean. We believe it's you, Dean, not your brother. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop it.” Cas said. 

“No,” I said looking in-between the two of them. 

Dean ignored my word. “If I do this, Sammy doesn't have to?” He asked. 

“If it gives you comfort to see it that way,” Cas said. 

“God, you're a dick these days,” I said. 

Dean turned away and let out a sigh. “Fine, I'm in.” He said. 

“Dean, no. You can’t do this!” I yelled. “Think about your daughter. Think about how Sam will feel that you are doing this again. Think about me.” I said. 

“Kelly, please,” Dean said pleading for me to stay quiet. 

“You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah, exactly,” Dean said. 

“Say it,” Cas said. 

“Cas, don’t let him do this. Don’t do this to us.” I said pleading with the angel. 

Dean didn’t listen to me. “I give myself over wholly to serve God and you guys.” He said to Cas. 

“You swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father’s?” Cas asked Dean. 

“Yes, I swear. Now what?” Dean asked. 

“Now you wait. And we call on you when it's time.” Cas said. 

Cas disappeared. I looked at Dean. I couldn’t believe what he had just done. 

“Dean Winchester, you are going to be the death of me. I am sick of you sacrificing yourself for your brother every time he is in trouble. I know that John told you to ‘look after Sammy’. But I need you to take care of Abby and me. Be her dad.” I said. 

“Kelly, I need to do this for Sam. He needs help and if I can help him, I am going to do it.” He said. 

I was so angry. I went into the house and went to my room, but I didn’t slam the door to Abby’s room. I just picked her up and held her close to me. 

“Baby girl, why do I let your daddy get me so upset?” I asked. 

She, being 8 months old, couldn't answer, but she smiled at me and made sweet cooing noises. I picked up the book I had been reading to her earlier and read her another chapter before putting her back to bed. After that, I went to my bed. The next day I got up and checked on Abby who was magically still asleep. ‘Praise God’ I thought to myself. I walked down to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of hot black coffee. It was strong and smelled amazing. I walked into the office and saw Bobby and Dean going over some things. I could hear Sam yelling for us from the panic room. 

“Guys! Help!” He yelled as loud as he could. “Bobby! Dean! Kelly! Help! Hey! Hey! Guys! Guys! Help! Dean!”

“Correct me if I'm wrong, but you willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch?” Bobby asked. 

“You’re not wrong, Bobby. He willingly gave up his freedom to serve those feathery winged dicks.” I said leaning against the doorway. 

Dean looked at me and made a face. I just shrugged my shoulders at him. He looked back at Bobby pleading for him to change the subject. But Bobby didn’t let him off that easy. 

“I'm sorry. You prefer 'sucker'? After everything you said about them, now you trust them?” Bobby asked. 

“Come on, give me a little credit, Bobby. I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan.” Dean said. 

“Then why in the hell did you—“ I said. 

“Because what other option do I have? It's either trust the angels or let Sammy trust a demon?” Dean said turning to me. 

“I see your point,” Bobby said. 

Then the house got quiet. Like really quiet. I walked over to the stairs to listen for Abby. But there was nothing coming from upstairs. 

“You hear that?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, that's a little too much nothing,” I said. 

We all ran to the basement. I stood behind Bobby and Dean as they opened the little window. Sam was on the floor of the panic room having a seizure.

“What if he's faking?” Dean asked. 

“You really think he would?” I asked from behind them. 

“I think he'd do anything,” Dean said. 

Sam was slammed against the wall as if something had thrown him there. 

“That ain't faking,” Bobby said. 

He and Dean ran into the room and pinned him down to the cot. 

“We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety,” Bobby said. “Dean? You with me? Dean! Before he has another fit.” He yelled. “Kelly, get the cuffs!” 

I did as I was told and grabbed the cuffs and rags so that they wouldn’t hurt Sam’s wrists. I ran back into the room and handed them to Bobby. 

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Bobby said. 

“Yeah, yeah. Let's just get it over with.” Dean said. 

We went back upstairs and I went to wake up Abby and brought her back downstairs. She wanted to go and sit with Dean so she tottled over to him. He picked her up and held her close to him. 

“I’m gonna ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?” Bobby asked. 

“Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him.” Dean said. 

“No, it isn’t, Dean. We are.” I said. 

“What?” Dean said. 

“Kelly’s right. I’m sorry, Dean. I can't bite my tongue any longer. We're killing him. Keeping him locked up down there. This cold-turkey thing isn't working. If—if he doesn't get what he needs, soon, Sam's not gonna last much longer.” Bobby said. 

“No. I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it.” Dean said getting upset. He put Abby down and said. “Go to Mommy.” Abby came to me and put her hands up. I picked her up as Bobby kept talking. 

“And if he dies?” He asked. 

“Then at least he dies human!” Dean said with anger in his voice.   
I took Abby to the kitchen to make her breakfast, as well as to get her away from the yelling that was coming from Bobby’s office. I put Abby in her highchair and started to laugh and giggle at me as I made her mashed bananas and strawberries and put them in front of her. She ate it all up and had made a mess. So, I grabbed a rag and wiped her face clean. I took her out for a walk to get her tired so she would take a good nap. Dean came with us and was holding Abby’s hand. 

Abby had been babbling since we went for our walk when she looked between Dean and me. “Dada, dada, dada.” She babbled to Dean. 

“Did she just…” Dean asked. 

“I think she just did,” I said smiling. 

Dean picked her up. “Say it again, baby girl.” 

“Dada, dada.” She said smiling. 

Dean got the biggest smile on his face and he kissed her cheeks making her giggle and wiggle in his arms. I smiled at the two of them, then I heard Bobby calling us back to the house. We walked back and Abby looked at me and leaned out of Deans arms. 

“Mamma.” she said. 

“Oh my goodness, that is the most amazing sound I have ever heard,” I said. 

Dean handed Abby to me and kissed the top of my head. “Babe, I’m sorry, but I have to do this for Sam.” He said. 

“I know, Dean. I understand.” I said looking into his green eyes. 

I took Abby to her room for nap time. I rocked her and read her another chapter of ‘Harry Potter’. She fell asleep in my arms. I kept reading. I must have fallen asleep in the glider because I woke up to Abby toddling around the room playing with some of her toys. 

“Oh, my miss Abby how long have you been awake?” I asked picking her up. She smiled at me and started to babble at me. 

I took her downstairs and put her in the playpen so that she could be in the kitchen and I could make dinner. Bobby and Dean were still in the office looking into how to save Sam. I made burgers, fries, and cherry pie for dinner and of course little miss Abby got baby food. 

“Dinner’s ready,” I said walking into the office handing Dean and Bobby their plates of food. 

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Bobby said. 

I walked back into the kitchen to feed Abby and to eat my food. Abby ate her food, I finished mine and served everyone their pie. I grabbed another cup of coffee with my pie. After I finished, I took Abby into the office and said

“Say goodnight to papa and daddy, Abby,” I said. 

“Dadadada.” Abby babbled at Dean and “Papapapa” to Bobby. She smiled at them and I smiled at her. 

Dean took her into his arms and kissed her goodnight and so did Bobby. I took her to her room to get her ready for bed. I rocked her and put her in the crib. 

“Goodnight, baby of mine,” I said. 

“Mamamama.” She babbled in her sleep. 

I was started to walk down the stairs and I heard Dean talking to Bobby. 

“I would die for him in a second, but I won't let him do this to himself. I can't. I guess I found my line. I won't let my brother turn into a monster.” Dean said. 

“I know, son. I just want you to think about that baby of yours and her mom.” Bobby said. “I see the way that they look at you and the way you look at them. Be wise about this Dean. Please.” Bobby’s voice started to break. 

I went into the kitchen and there was a lore book on the table. Bobby and Dean had fallen asleep in the office. I grabbed two blankets and covered Dean with one of them and I did the same to Bobby with the other. I wanted them to rest. This was hard for everyone, but it twice as hard for Dean. I looked over at the clock in the kitchen. It was 2:45 am. I heard a noise so I grabbed my sawed-off shotgun. I saw Sam walk out the front door. I went out behind him and saw that he was going to steal the Impala. I cocked my gun. 

“Sammy, where do you think you are going?” I said. “The only place you're going is back inside with me.” I continued. 

“No,” Sam said. 

“Damn it, Sam,” I said. 

“You won't shoot me, Kelly.” 

“Don't test me,” I said.

“You won't do it. You can't do it.” Sam said stepping closer to me so that my gun was touching his chest. 

“We're trying to help you, Sam,” I said feeling tears roll down my face. 

“Then shoot.” He said moving the gun so that it was right where his heart was. 

He was right. I couldn't shoot him. I paused too long. Sam took the gun out of my hands and knocked me unconscious. I woke up to Bobby and Dean calling my name looking for me. I had a splitting headache. I knew that I had to have a black eye because I couldn't open my left eye. Bobby found me first and bent down to help me. 

“Kelly! Kelly, wake up, sweetheart.” Bobby said. “Dean, I found her!” 

“Thank God. Kell, are you alright?” Dean asked. 

“I’m fine, but Sam is gone,” I said my voice raspy. “I’m going to kill him,” I said getting up. 

Bobby helped me up and walked me to the house. Dean put his arm around my shoulders. Then, we tried to figure out how Sam got out of the panic room. We went downstairs and Bobby unlocked the door. 

“How the hell did he get out?” Dean asked. 

“Maybe he had help. Room full of busted devil's traps.” I said. 

“Demons? Ruby.” Dean said. 

“That'd be my guess,” Bobby said. 

“That bitch,” I said under my breath. ‘I am so going to kill now.’ I thought to myself. 

“How did she even touch the door?” Dean asked.

“You think she's got the mojo?” Bobby said. 

“I didn't think so. I don't know, man.” Dean said 

“What difference does it make? How he got gone ain't as important as where he got gone to.” I said ready to take his head off because he knocked me out. 

“Well, I'll tell you one thing. At this point, I hope he's with Ruby.” Dean said. 

“Why?” Bobby asked. 

“Because killing her's the next big item on my to-do list,” Dean said. 

“I thought you were on call for angel duty,” I said 

“I am on call. In my car, on my way to murder the bitch.” Dean said. 

“Dean, one thing. He took the Impala.” I said. 

Dean stepped out of the room and went up the stairs angry and not wanting to address the issues. I followed behind him and heard Abby crying. I went to her room and picked her up to comfort her because it was only 5:30 and she usually got up at 8:30. I took her downstairs with me because she wouldn't go back to sleep. I walked into the office and Dean and Bobby were talking. 

“One thing,” Bobby said. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

I understood what was going on so I interjected into the conversation. “Sam doesn’t want to be found, which means he's going to be almost impossible to find,” I said. 

“Yeah, we'll see,” Dean said pissed. 

Bobby was doing research in the office for a few hours and Dean and I were arguing about if I could go with him to bring Sam back. 

“Kelly, no. You need to stay here with Abby.” 

“Dean, I am one of the best hunters around. I can handle myself. I want to help bring Sam home.” I said. 

“I’m not saying your not. But this is about Sam and me. Our family—”

“Dean Winchester! How dare you. I am your family. Bobby and I are apart of this family.” I said. “Don’t you dare say that this is just about you and Sam.” 

I turned around and found Bobby coming into the kitchen where we were arguing. 

“Police found your car. Abandoned in an alley in Jamestown, North Dakota.” Bobby said to Dean. 

“He's switching up. Any other cars stolen in Jamestown?” Dean asked. 

“Two. 1999 Honda Civic, blue. Nice and anonymous, like Sam likes.” Bobby said. 

“What was the other one?” I asked. 

“White oh-five Escalade with custom rims. It's a neon sign.” Bobby said. 

“You're right. He'd never take that. Which is exactly what he did.” Dean said. 

“You think?” I asked. 

“I know that kid. All right, I'll head in that direction. You stay here, ride the police databases. We gotta find him quick.” Dean said. “Kelly, I am going to need your help. Please come with me.” 

“Okay, let's go,” I said. “Let me get Abby, then we can go.” 

“Yeah…Wait, what?” Dean asked. 

“Bobby is going to need to drive us to your car in Jamestown. Then we can go get Sam.”   
Dean understood. We got into Bobby’s car and went to get the Impala. When we pulled up to the Impala Dean got out of the car, I kissed Abby who was asleep in her car seat and then, I followed Dean to the Impala. He had checked out the car and then got into the driver side and I got into the passenger side. We headed to get Sam. We hit the road and Dean was driving really fast. 

“Bobby said that the cops found the Escalade in a ditch outside Elk River,” I said. 

“How far away are we?” Dean asked. 

“A couple of hours. Bobby pulled up a weather map and made some calls. There's a town not far from there, Cold Spring. Lighting up with demon signs.” I answered. 

“A good place to look,” Dean said. 

“Dean, can I bring something up?” I asked. 

“Sure, babe. What is it?” 

“Us finding Sam? It's gotta be about getting him back, not pushing him away.” I said. “Even though he was a dick knocking me out.” 

“Right.” He answered me shortly. 

“Dean, I know you're mad. I understand. You got a right to be. Hell, I am mad at him. But, I'm just saying. We need to be good to him anyway. We got to get through to him.”

“I know, Kell.” He said flatly. 

We got to the hotel that we figured Sam was at. Dean sent me down the hallway to the room that we figured was where Ruby and Sam were staying. I was hidden so that no one could see me. That was when I heard Sam leave the room. I walked in first and found Ruby. 

“Hey, bitch. Did ya miss me?” I asked. 

She swung at me and we started throwing punches at each other. It was getting heated when Sam came back into the room and found me beating the crap out of Ruby 

“Kelly. No. Let her go. Just take it easy.” Sam said pulling me off of her. Dean was right behind him with the demon blade in hand ready to take Ruby out himself. Sam let me go and he grabbed Dean holding him back. 

“Well, it must've been some party you two had going, considering how hard you tried to keep me from crashing it. Well, solid try, but here I am.” Dean said. “And I brought back up.” He said gesturing to me. 

“Dean, I'm glad you're here. Look. Let's just talk about this.” Sam said. “Kelly, I am so sorry about what I did to you. I am so, so, so sorry.” 

“As soon as she's dead, we can talk all you want, Sammy. I can't deal with you if she is here.” I said. 

“Ruby, get out of here,” Sam said to Ruby. 

“No, she's not going anywhere,” I said stepping closer to her. 

Ruby ran for the door and before I could get to her I had two strong arms around my waist. “Kelly, no,” Sam said holding me in the same place. Ruby got away and when the door closed behind her. Sam didn't let go of me in fear that I would run after her. 

“She's poison, Sam,” Dean said. 

“It's not what you think, Dean,” Sam argued. 

“Look what she did to you. I mean, she up and vanishes weeks at a time, leaves you cracking out for another hit. I have seen both of my parents go through this. I may have been little when it happened but I remember what it looked like and you are showing all the signs.” I said. 

“She was looking for Lilith,” Sam said. 

“That is French for manipulating your ass ten ways from Sunday,” Dean said. 

“You're wrong, Dean,” Sam said getting more and more upset. 

“Sam, you're lying to yourself. We just want you to be okay. You would do the same for Dean. You know you would. You would do the same for me.” I said. 

“Just listen,” Sam said. 

Sam let go of my arm and the knife that he had gotten away from Dean. He tried to compose himself and calm down. 

“Just listen for a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith. Come with us, Dean, Kelly. We'll do this together.” Sam said. 

“That sounds great. As long as it's you, me, and Dean. Demon bitch is a deal breaker. You kiss her goodbye, we can go right now.” I said. 

“I can’t,” Sam said. I shook my head. 

“Really, Sam…” I said turning away from him. Dean did the same. 

“Dean, Kell, I need her to help me kill Lilith. I know you can't wrap your heads around it, but maybe one day you both will understand.” Sam said. “I'm the only one who can do this, Dean.”

I kept my back to Sam as Dean turned back around. 

“No, you're not the one who's gonna do this,” Dean said.   
“Right, that's right, I forgot. The angels think it's you.” Sam said with snark in his voice. 

“You don't think I can?” Dean said. 

“No. You can't. You're not strong enough.” Sam said. 

That did it for me. “And who the hell are you?” I said turning back to him. 

“I'm being practical here, Kelly. I'm doing what needs to be done.” 

“Yeah? You're not gonna do a single damn thing.” I said getting more and more mad. 

“Stop bossing me around, Kelly. You're not my sister.” He yelled at me. I was taken aback my ‘little’ Sammy. He never talked to me like that. He turned his attention to Dean. “Look. My whole life, you take the wheel, you call the shots, and I trust you because you are my brother. Now I'm asking you, for once, trust me.” 

“No. You don't know what you're doing, Sam.” Dean said. 

“Yes, I do,” Sam said. 

“Then that's worse,” I said. 

“Why? Look, I'm telling you—“ 

“Because it's not something that you're doing, it's what you are! It means—“ Dean said cutting himself off not wanting to hurt Sam and push him away. 

“What? No. Say it.” Sam said tears starting to perk in his eyes. 

“It means you're a monster.” I continued for Dean. 

“Is that what you think of me, Dean?” Sam asked. 

Dean didn’t answer a single tear rolled down his face. It was a hard moment for everyone to swallow. Sam took that as his answer and he punched Dean sending him flying to the ground. I took a step back in fear. I knew I couldn’t punch Sam he was head and shoulders taller than I was. Dean got back up and started to punch Sam back.   
“Dean, Sam. Stop!!!” I yelled. “Stop it!!!” 

They continued to fight and punch each other. Sam was fighting hard. The room was demolished because of what was going on. Sam threw Dean to the floor and he bent over Dean’s body and started to choke him. 

I screamed at him. “Sam, no. Let him go!!!” I ran at him and he pushed me back and I hit the wall where a broken lamp was I got cut up pretty bad and looked at the fight that was still going on between Dean and Sam. 

“You don't know me. You never did. And you never will.” Sam said letting go of Dean and standing up to his full height. Sam was menacing and scary from this position of the floor. He walked away from Dean. I moved over to Dean. Sam walked to the door. But before he could leave Dean yelled at him. 

“You walk out that door, don't you ever come back,” Dean said trying to catch his breath. 

“Sam, please…” I sobbed. 

Sam stopped for a moment looked at us and then he turned and left the hotel.


End file.
